Bittere Rache
by TiwichenX
Summary: Hermine ist verletzt, als Ron mit Lavender zusammenkommt. Wie kann er nur! Das schreit nach Rache, und da kommt Snape ihr gerade recht - oder nicht!


Hallo ihr Lieben. Ich habe mich lange nicht getraut, diese FF zu posten, aber jetzt mache ich es doch. ;-) Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen.  
Die Gescihte beginnt an der Stelle, an der Ron das 1. Mal mit Lavender knutscht, und ich habe euch den Teil aus "Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" noch einmal abgetippt, damit ihr genau wisst, wo es beginnt.  
Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim lesen, eure Krissy =)

„Du solltest Lavender nicht draußen warten lassen", sagte sie leise. „Sie wird sich fragen, wo du geblieben bist." Sie ging ganz langsam und aufrecht in Richtung Tür. Harry warf einen raschen Blick auf Ron, der erleichtert schien, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert war.  
„Oppugno!", ertönte ein Schrei von der Tür her.  
Harry wirbelte herum und sah Hermine mit zornentbranntem Gesicht ihren Zauberstab auf Ron richten: Der kleine Vogelschwarm raste wie ein Hagel aus dicken goldenen Gewehrkugeln auf Ron zu, der aufjaulte und sein Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckte, doch die Vögel griffen an, pickten und krallten sich in jedes bisschen Fleisch, das sie erwischen konnten.  
„Machdieweg!", schrie er, doch mit einem letzten Blick voll rachsüchtiger Wut riss Hermine die Tür auf und verschwand. Harry glaubte ein Schluchzen zu hören, ehe die Tür zuschlug.

1. Verzweifelte Ablenkung

Draußen war es eiskalt geworden; erste Schneeflocken schwirrten vom Himmel und bedeckten alles gleichmäßig weiß, doch Hermine hatte keinen Blick für so etwas. Sie war rausgelaufen, wohl wissend, dass es verboten war, und sich im Klaren darüber, dass sie schon ziemlich viel Glück haben musste, wenn sie nachher wieder ins Schloss gelangen wollte. Filch würde es bald zuschließen, wie jeden Abend. Aber es kümmerte sie im Moment nicht.

Die Kälte kroch ihr sofort in alle Glieder, als sie durch die Tür trat; natürlich hatte sie keinen Mantel und keine Jacke dabei, aber es störte sie ebenfalls nicht. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, während sie hinüber zu den Gemüsebeeten ging. Was war nur los mit ihr?  
Ron und Lavender, sagte ihre innere Stimme leise, das ist es, was dich stört. Du magst es nicht, dass Ron jetzt eine Freundin hat, das ist alles. Du gönnst es ihm nicht. Du bist eifersüchtig.

Verdammt. Sie wischte sich unwirsch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, lief geradeaus weiter. Das war doch albern. Sie war doch nicht eifersüchtig auf Lavender. Dazu hatte sie beim besten Willen keinen Grund; sie hatte lange genug die Chance gehabt, etwas mit Ron anzufangen, und sie hatte sie nicht genutzt. Also hatte sie keinen Grund, sich zu beschweren. Sie war einfach müde, überarbeitet, und dass ihr bester Freund jetzt eine Freundin hatte, schockte sie. Das war es. Mehr nicht.

Hermine war mittlerweile an den Gewächshäusern angekommen und sah sich kurz um, dass ihr auch niemand folgte. Sie wollte jetzt niemanden sehen; keinen Lehrer, der ihr eine Predigt hielt, sie, als Musterschülerin, solle sich nicht nachts aus dem Schloss schleichen. Keinen ihrer Mitschüler, die womöglich noch versuchten, mit ihr über das vergangene Quadditch-Spiel zu reden. Und vor allem nicht Harry oder Ron, die sicher mit ihr über ihr Verhalten reden wollten. Kindisches, unreifes Verhalten, keine Frage, und im Nachhinein schämte sie sich selber für das, was sie getan hatte.

Aber sie konnte es jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Und außerdem: Harry (Ron natürlich auch, aber vor allem Harry) wusste, wie es war, wenn man einmal die Beherrschung verlor. Dann hatte man sich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, und sie fand, dass auch sie als A-Schülerin, immer besonnenes, ruhiges Mädchen und Klassenbeste, einmal ausrasten durfte. Und eins wusste sie: Für diese Aktion, hätten die anderen sie mit angesehen, hätte sie von einigen, verletzten Mädchen sicher ziemlich viel Respekt bekommen.

Nachdem sie ihren Blick über die Umgebung hatte schweifen lassen und feststellte, dass alles ruhig war, umrundete sie die Gewächshäuser und suchte nach dem einen Fenster, von dem sie Padma und Parvati hatte reden hören. Es war, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, nicht verschlossen, da irgendjemand das Schloss herausgerissen hatte.  
Bisher hatte sich jedoch noch niemand die Mühe gemacht, es zu reparieren; vermutlich, weil niemand erwartete, dass jemand innerhalb von Hogwarts das Bedürfnis verspüren sollte, in ein Gewächshaus einzubrechen.

Dass aber doch einige Schüler, vor allem Mädchen, dort Beruhigung suchten und sich zwischen den, oft gut duftenden, Pflanzen zu entspannen, ahnte niemand. Natürlich musste man die Ecke meiden, in der Professor Sprout die giftigen und gefährlich Pflanzen aufbewahrte, doch das war ein Kinderspiel. Sie wussten natürlich alle, wo welche Ecke war, oft genug waren sie schließlich schon im Unterricht hier gewesen.

Auch für Hermine war es ein leichtes, die richtige Ecke zu finden, in der sie sich beruhigt auf den Boden setzen konnte. Sie hatte diese Möglichkeit zum Abregen noch niemals genutzt, hatte nie verstanden, was alle an diesem Ort fanden, doch jetzt konnte sie es plötzlich nachvollziehen.  
Hier war sie allein, kein nerviges „War das Spiel nicht toll" und „Hermine, was ist denn los mir dir". Hier konnte sie entspannen, jenseits von allem, was sie sonst so aufwühlte. Weit weg von Ron.

„Also, noch einmal ganz von vorne, Hermine!", forderte sie sich auf und ihre Gedanken gingen wieder auf die Reise. Diesmal aber systematischer als vorher, denn jetzt versuchte sie, ganz ihre Art, alle genauer zu analysieren. Worauf lief es denn hinaus? Liebe? Oder verliebt sein? Verknallt oder nur befreundet? Sie entschied sich für verknallt sein, höchstens. Denn 'Liebe', das war ein so großes Wort. Es bedeutete so viel, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie aus vollem Herzen würde sagen können: Ich liebe Ron. Doch wenn sie wirklich in ihn verknallt war, warum bemerkt sie das erst jetzt; genau in dem Moment, indem alles zu spät war.

Sie bereute es irgendwie, dass sie jetzt erst merkte, was sie wirklich fühlte. Moment, bereuen? Hermine, du bereust nicht wirklich im Moment, sagte sie sich. Du bist enttäuscht, verletzt, überrascht, willst Rache, aber bereuen tust du gerade mal gar nichts. Sie seufzte.

Ja, sie wollte Rache, doch wie konnte sie sich am besten an Ron rächen? Würde es ihn überhaupt interessieren, wenn sie einen Freund hätte? Vermutlich nicht, es sei denn, es sei jemand, den Ron auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. McLaggen zum Beispiel, Malfoy, Smith, Goyle – sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, sie könnte Goyle küssen und verwarf diesen Gedanken blitzschnell wieder. Das tat sich schließlich niemand freiwillig an. Auf jeden Fall niemand, den sie kannte und mochte; Wobei McLaggen auch schon hart an der Grenze war. Aber immer noch annehmbarer als Malf-

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie ein Geräusch hörte und so heftig zusammen zuckte, dass sie gegen das Regal stieß. Dann wurde eine Tür aufgestoßen und sie hörte Schritte, die direkt auf das Regal zu kamen, vor dem sie saß. Hoffentlich hatte sie bis jetzt niemand gehört.

Erschrocken kauerte sich Hermine zusammen, zog die Füße an und versuchte nicht zu atmen. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer da gekommen sein konnte, doch er auch immer es war, es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Wäre es nämlich ein Schüler, wäre es sicher durch das Fenster eingestiegen, nicht durch die Tür.

Vielleicht Professor Sprout, die noch irgendetwas vorbereiten musste. Doch auch, wenn sie nicht so streng war wie einige andere Lehrer, hätte es Hermine sicher keine Pluspunkte eingebracht, sich von ihr hier erwischen zu lassen, während alle anderen oben im Gemeinschaftsraum noch ein Party feierten.

Die Schritte kamen näher, entfernten sich wieder, kamen wieder näher. Sie wagte nicht zu gucken, wer es jetzt wirklich war, aus Angst, erwischt zu werden. Sie zitterte. Wenn er oder sie nicht bald wieder verschwand, würde sie noch einen Kollaps kriegen. Sie wollte nicht die ganze Nacht hier verbringen. Und das alles nur wegen Ron!  
Der konnte noch etwas erleben; das, was sie hier wegen ihm durchmachte, war nicht nicht mit Worten aufzuwiegen. Natürlich hatte er die nicht gezwungen, hierher zu kommen, aber im Endeffekt war es doch seine Schuld. Wenn sie erwischt würde und Strafarbeiten bekam oder von der Schule flog, würde sie ihn nie wieder eines Blickes würdigen, geschweige denn mit ihm reden.  
Fest zog sie ihre Hände um ihre Knie, als plötzlich ein leise Stimme neben ihr ertönte. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass die Person mittlerweile direkt neben ihr auf dem Boden hockte.

„Miss Granger, was haben sie hier zu suchen?", fragte Professor Snape kalt.

Hermine erschrak dermaßen, dass sie aufkreischte und sich den Kopf erneut an einem Regalbrett anschlug. In Sekundenschnelle ging ihr ein neues Gedanke durch den Kopf: Es hätte doch jeder kommen können, JEDER, sogar McGonagall oder Ron persönlich, aber nicht Snape. Das musste doch ein Albtraum sein.

„Miss Granger, ich wiederhole mich nur sehr ungern: Was haben sie hier verloren?"

Snapes Stimme war gefährlich leise, bedrohlich.

„Professor, ich wollte nur – ich dachte nur, ich könnte – ich musste – musste noch etwas für meine Hausaufgabe in Kräuterkunde nachsehen!", sagte Hermine leise und mit zitternder Stimme und versuchte seinem Blick standzuhalten, was ihr jedoch nicht ganz gelang.

Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, schrie er: „Lügen Sie mich nicht an, Granger! Wenn ich eines nicht haben kann"

Seine Stimme wurde wieder zischend; er schien sich bewusst zu werden, dass ihn jemand hören könnte, wenn er in dieser Lautstärke fort fuhr.

„Wenn ich eins nicht haben kann, dann sind es Leute, die mir in mein Gesicht lügen." Er atmete tief durch, während Hermine zitternd immer weiter zurückwich.

Dann sagte er erneut: „Jetzt ehrlich, Miss Granger, was haben Sie hier um diese Zeit verloren?"

Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren, und plötzlich bekam sie Herzklopfen. Verdammt, was sollte sie sagen. Sie musste antworten, sonst würde er völlig ausrasten. Nur was, das war die Frage. Als sie immer noch keinen Ton von sich gab, fuhr er immer drohender fort:

„Jeder Lehrer sagt das gleiche über Sie, Miss Granger. Sie beantworten jede Frage. Klug, sagen manche; vorlaut, sage ich. Also frage ich sie jetzt noch mal, was sie hier machen, und hoffe, sie werden wenigstens diesmal ihrer Natur gemäß handeln und mir antworten."

Das 'vorlaut' war es, und vielleicht auch noch ein wenig die Gesamtsituation, was sie ausrasten ließ. Sie sprang auf und schrie ihn an:

„Ich brauchte Ruhe! Einfach nur Ruhe, weil ich mir über etwas klar werden muss! Aber anscheinend bekommt man diese Ruhe noch nicht einmal mehr hier!"

Auch er war jetzt aufgesprungen und sah missbilligend auf sie herunter. Zorn breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, so mit mir zu reden? Ich bin Ihr Lehrer, und ich wünsche, mit dem gebührenden Respekt behandelt zu werden! Haben Sie das verstanden?", schrie er zurück.

Er war ihr dabei immer näher gekommen und stand jetzt nur noch einen knappen Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Das schüchterte jeden ein und Snape wusste das, doch heute schien diese Methode zu versagen, denn Hermine schreckte nicht zurück, sondern antwortete hitzig:

„Ja, natürlich habe ich das verstanden, aber was wollen Sie machen? Mich aus der Schule werfen?" Sie dachte an Ron. „Na gut, dann tun sie's doch. Mir ist gerade sowieso alles egal!"

Und ohne es verhindern zu können, liefen ihr wieder Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Doch jetzt hielt sie seinem Blick stand, diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihm nicht gönnen.  
Auch er sah sie nur an, stumm, mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Und während sie so dastanden, fiel Hermine plötzlich unwillkürlich auf, dass seine Augen wirklich schwarz waren.

Natürlich hatte sie das schon immer so gesehen und auch viele sagen gehört, aber sie hatte immer gedacht, sie wären vielleicht einfach nur dunkel braun oder so.  
Aber sie waren wirklich vollkommen schwarz. Irgendwie hatten sie etwas faszinierendes, etwas unnahbares, etwas... Hör auf so zu denken, Hermine, befahl sie sich. Das tust du nur, weil du so übernervös bist. Jetzt dreh nicht durch, bleib ganz ruhig.

„Was ist in Sie gefahren, so mit einem Lehrer zu reden?", fragte Snape.

„Es ist doch sowieso egal. Machen Sie, was Sie wollen, geben Sie mir Strafarbeiten oder was-weiß-ich. Es interessiert mich nicht.", sagte Hermine leise, Snapes drohenden Unterton übernehmen.

Heute war sie wirklich rebellisch gestimmt, sie konnte nichts daran ändern. Irgendwie musste sie ihrer Wut Luft lassen. Wut, die sich über Jahre hinweg angestaut hatte. Sie fühlte keine Angst mehr, sie war nur noch sauer.

„Das werde ich auch. Samstag, vier Uhr bei mir im Büro. Nachsitzen! Und fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Griffindor, das nicht einmal mehr seine Musterschüler unter Kontrolle zu haben scheint. Ich werde wohl mit Professor McGonagall über Sie reden müssen, Miss Granger.", sagte er süffisant.

Noch immer standen sie sich nah, sein Blick ruhte abschätzend auf ihr, sie hielt ihm stand.

Er sagte nichts mehr, und das war es, was sie schließlich doch nervös machte. Hermine fühlte, wie sie langsam aber sicher doch das Gleichgewicht verlor. Sie begann zu taumeln, erst kaum merklich, doch dann war er ihr fast unmöglich, noch aufrecht zu stehen. Er ließ hier kaum mehr Platz zum stehen, so dicht standen die Regale und der Professor bei ihr, und sein Blick forderte sie unterbewusst zum zurückweichen auf.

Sie kippte leicht, stütze sich ohne hinzusehen auf einem Regal ab, da sie immer noch nicht einsah, ihm Schwäche zu signalisieren, indem sie ihren Blick abwandte.

Er war es schließlich, der sie vor dem Fallen bewahrte, indem er sie an ihrer Schulter zurückzog. Sie fiel jetzt vorwärts, direkt gegen ihn, und ihr wurde heiß. Immer noch liefen ihr Tränen über ihr Gesicht, aber jetzt erst bemerkte sie sie ganz bewusst. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, ohne dass sie es wollte, geplant hatte oder sonstiges, durchströmte sie ein Glücksgefühl.

Sie fühlte sich wohl, und mit einem Mal wurde ihr so einiges klar.  
Das war es, was ihr an der ganzen Zeit hier in Hogwarts gefehlt hatte. Nähe. Jemand, der sie in den Arm nahm und sie tröstete. Den sie bei sich spüren konnte – Körperkontakt. Denn Menschen, die ihr nahe waren, auch körperlich, hatte sie nur während der Ferien,  
nämlich ihre Eltern.

Aber das waren ein, vielleicht zwei Mal im Jahr, dass sie sie sehen konnte, und das war ihr definitiv zu wenig.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass es Schwachsinn war, sich gerade bei Snape wohlzufühlen, da er sie weder umarmte noch tröstete, aber was sollte sie tun. Sie hatte das Gefühl, lange auf jemanden gewartet zu haben, dessen Nähe sie so genießen konnte.  
Nein, halt, Hermine, schalt sie sich schließlich, du denkst Schwachsinn. Du lehnst hier an Professor Snape, du hasst ihn, schon vergessen? Du kannst dich jetzt hier nicht wohl fühlen, auch wenn er anscheinend nichts dagegen hat... Moment!

Sie hatte es erst jetzt, da sie darüber nachdachte, bewusst realisiert: Er hatte sie nicht weggedrückt, sondern hatte sie gelassen; sogar seine Hand lag auf ihrer Schulter. Was ging hier vor?

Sie hob ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Ausdruck hatte sich verändert. Sie konnte nicht beschreiben, wie, aber irgendwie waren seine Züge mit einem Mal weicher geworden.  
Das musste ein Traum sein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. So hatte sie ihren Professor noch nie erlebt, und sie wusste, dass kaum jemand ihn jemals so sehen würde. Eine Gänsehaut lief über ihren Rücken, als sie sich ihrer Situation wirklich bewusst wurde. Und dann, als auch er ihr in die Augen sah, spürte sie eine deutlich Reaktion seinerseits, dass er die Situation mochte, unterhalb ihres Nabels. Sie löste ihre Augen, sah an ihm hinunter und sah tatsächlich eine eindeutige Wölbung in seiner Hose.

„Professor", wisperte sie heiser und wusste nicht weiter. Doch er blieb ganz ruhig.

„Schauen Sie mich nicht so geschockt an, Miss Granger. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann und habe auch meine Bedürfnisse.", sagte er.

„Ja, ich... Nun...", stotterte Hermine zurück, unfähig, klar zu denken.

„Sie sind ein schlaues Mädchen und, wie ich weiß, gingen Sie vier Jahre lang in eine normale Muggel-Grundschule. Ich darf also davon ausgehen, dass Sie aufgeklärt sind, oder?", sagte Snape.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie verwirrt.

Die Situation überforderte sie immer mehr. Und vor allem seine Reaktion darauf, dass sie entdeckte, dass er mehr wollte. Oder eher: Dass sein Körper mehr wollte. Das schockte sie ziemlich. Doch dann, ganz plötzlich, kam ihr ein irrer Gedanke. Was hatte sie zuvor noch gleich gedacht? Sie brauchte jemanden um sich zu rächen, jemanden, den Ron nicht ausstehen konnte. Normalerweise würde sie das niemals tun, doch jetzt schien es ihr ein Wink der Schicksals zu sein. Es gab niemanden, den er so sehr verabscheute wie Professor Snape. Womit würde sie ihn also besser eifersüchtig machen können, als wenn sie mit ihrem Professor schlief?

Natürlich, im klaren Zustand wäre ihr dieser Gedanke niemals gekommen, nicht einmal in ihren wildesten Träumen hätte sie so etwas gedacht, aber ihr Zustand war nicht klar.  
Sie war äußerst aufgewühlt, sauer, und so sehr auf Rache fixiert. Ausnahmsweise hatte sie etwas Verbotenes getan (was nicht mit Voldemort zusammenhing) und nun konnte sie auch noch weiter gehen.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und musterte die schwarzen Augen, die förmlich an ihrem Gesicht klebten. Dann hob sie die Hände und legte sie um seinen Hals, zog sich hoch und küsste ihn. Das letzte, was sie noch bewusst dachte, war: Es fühlt sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Danach schaltete sie vollkommen ab.

Wie von Sinnen riss sie an seiner Kleidung, während er relativ vorsichtig damit begann, auch sie ihrer Kleider zu entledigen. Dieser Vorgang hatte nichts romantisches, nichts sinnliches. Sie wollte sich einfach nur von den nervigen Stoffstücken befreien, egal, wie.  
Als sie beide nackt waren, drückte er sie sanft nach hinter und sie ließ sich auf den kalten Boden gleiten. Er leg über ihr, küsste an ihrem Hals entlang, vorsichtig auch ihre Brust und ihren Bauchnabel, und wieder bekam sie Gänsehaut. Dann arbeitete er sich langsam wieder hoch, verwöhnte ihren Oberkörper vorsichtig mit der Zunge und war schließlich wieder bei ihrem Gesicht angelangt.

„Miss Granger", sagte Snape und auch seine Stimme klang jetzt heiser. „Ich hoffe Sie wissen, dass es Ihnen frei steht zu gehen."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie zurück und krallte dann ihre Hände in seinen Rücken.

Das hier war ihr erstes Mal, das sie mit einem Mann schlief, doch sie wusste, dass es irgendwie richtig war. Sie wollte es jetzt, sie musste es jetzt tun! Und mit einem letzten Ruck drückte sie ihn herunter, um ihn in sich zu spüren.

„Miss Granger, sind Sie okay?", fragte Snape, der sich längst wieder angezogen hatte, während Hermine noch immer am Boden lag, das Gesicht jetzt nach unten gerichtet.

„Nein", sagte sie leise zu den kalten Fliesen.

„Ziehen Sie sich an.", sagte Snape, ohne weiter auf ihr 'Nein' einzugehen, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gehen Sie!", forderte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Bitte, gehen Sie."

Snape schien zu zögern, er war verwundert über diese Reaktion, das konnte man deutlich an seinem Gesicht ablesen. Eigentlich durfte er sie nicht hier lassen; außerdem wollte er nicht.

„Miss Granger, gehen Sie bitte hier raus. Ich darf Sie hier nicht zurücklassen. Außerdem werden Sie ohne mich nicht mehr ins Schloss kommen, die Türen werden längst geschlossen sein."

Widerwillig gestand sich Hermine ein, dass er Recht hatte und griff nach ihrem Umhang. Schnell warf sie ihn sich über, damit sie nicht mehr nackt vor ihm liegen musste, und zog sich dann, geschützt vor Snapes Blicken, ihre restlichen Sachen an. Danach stürmte sie blitzschnell an ihm vorbei.

„Warten Sie", rief er ihr noch nach, von ihrem raschen Aufbruch überrumpelt, doch sie hörte ihn nicht mehr.

Sie war schon längst draußen, um ihre erneut aufsteigenden Tränen vor ihm zu verstecken. Im Nachhinein schien ihr das, was sie getan hatte, doch nicht mehr so gut zu sein. Sie hatte mit einem Lehrer geschlafen. Mit dem Lehrer, den sie am meisten hasste, den fast alle hassten!

Wie war sie nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass ihr das hätte helfen können? Wenn das jemand erfahren würde, dann konnte sie die Schule verlassen!

Und nicht nur das, sie würde auch zum Gespött ihrer Klassenkameraden werden; sie hörte es schon fast, wie sie über sie lästerten und lachten.  
Das war keine Rache wert, diese Schande über sich ergehen zu lassen. Sie hatte gerade eine Schulregel gebrochen, die von noch niemandem jemals angezweifelt worden war. Die vermutlich einzige Regel, die sogar die Weasly-Zwillinge noch nicht mal ansatzweise verletzt hatten. Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können!

Sie wusste genau, sie war in einer auswegslosen Situation gelandet. Sie war verzweifelt gewesen und hatte deshalb etwas getan, was sie noch mehr verzweifeln ließ. Und was jetzt?


End file.
